Sakura y los 5 poderes
by Milaxan
Summary: Hace muchos, mucho años...en el tiempo en el ke clow, todavia tenia vida...en el tiempo enke las cartas clow recien habian sido creadas y los guardianes aun eran un plan....
1. Default Chapter

Introducción 

Han transcurrido los años desde que nos vimos por ultima ve con nuestra querida Card Captor, bastantes si tomamos en cuenta que ella se ha convertido en toda una jovencita a sus 16 años de edad. Ama de casa, amiga, estudiante, maestra de las cartas y hasta madre, si me leyeron bien, J madre.

Su hija, Akane, tiene 6 años de edad. ¡¡Claro que no ah pasado nada raro, no sean malpensados!!, Las carta le regalaron a Sakura a esta hermosa niña de sorprendentes poderes mágicos cuando ella tan solo tenia 13 años (Akane, nació con 3 años de edad), un tanto desconcertada Sakura había recibido su regalo. J Las cartas, al  parecer, tienen un extraño concepto de regalos.

Akane tiene el pelo largo hasta la espalda (muy orgullosa de eso, se lo cuida mucho para ser tan pequeña) y de un color pelirrojo, sus ojos son verdes como los de su madre (aunque no le gusta que se lo digan), físicamente es como Sakura a esa edad y tiene un personalidad un tanto problemática a veces ^_^! (según su abuelo, es solo una niña imaginativa).

Sakura sigue asistiendo al colegio con su (todavía) mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, y con su grupo de amigas (que todavía son ^_^!) Rika, Naoko y Chiharu**, **con excepción de que ahora hay una nueva integrante, Tsu-chan (de cariño) o Tsuna Mitsura, proveniente de china J.

 Tsu-chan se mudo a Japón porque su padre fue transferido a ese país (pfftt es ejecutivo de la empresa Sony ), Ella mide 1,52 mts de estatura, de allí su apodo de Tsu-chan, posee un cabello hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro con tonos rojizos y es de piel trigueña, su mas notable peculiaridad es que,  sus ojos no son como los de sus padres y son de un color miel o pardeaceos. (claro un poko achinados eejejjee :P pero mayormente normales).

Se preguntaran acerca de los guardianes, las cartas y todo lo demas, ¿o me equivoco?

(si dicen siiii, sigan leyendo y si dicen noooo ¬_¬! Igual lean )

Kero y Yue poseen una identidad falsa humana ahora (Sakura tenia que responder demasiados preguntas acerca de un peluche parlante que se le aparecía en clases y un joven con alas que la molestaba en el receso), Sakura mediante un hechizo (:P en el que participo Eriol de co-ayuda) les creo un cuerpo humano (a Yue, separado del de Yukito claro).

El nuevo Kero es ejejeje como un niño de unos 14 años de 1,61mt , de pelo rubio y ojos miel, guapo pos así decirlo y delgado (nadie sabe como se mantiene asi, si come como cerdo!). Yue tiene la apariencia de un joven de 17 años 1,76mt con pelo corto al estilo militar, usa lentes (Sakura no pudo remediar eso con magia...todavía le pide disculpas a Yue por eso) y digamos que es todo un rompecorazones, aunque en realidad no toma enserio a ninguna chica, no sale con nadie y sigue siendo monótono y de personalidad pfft ustedes saben como es el.

Las cartas con los años, han aumentado en su poder, al igual que su Ama. No se han creado nuevas cartas luego de la unión de vacío y amor (que originó a Esperanza).

Hablando de Amor, el amor de Sakura, Syaoran Li, luego de la creación de Esperanza debió regresar a China (solo fueron de vacaciones, o ¿no se acuerdan?). Durante los primeros meses que transcurrieron a eso se mantuvieron en contacto continuo, pero como todas las relaciones a distancia, poco a poco, se fue deteriorando hasta que se extinguió, ¿por completo?...

 --Notas de Autora—

Hey J ke tal la intro?...pfft primero ke nada kiero decirles a los que esten un poko pegados con esto al fic, que necesito que me manden reviews y emails, pidiéndome ke siga, porke sino ejejeje me va a dar la lata pfft bueno, eso casi nunca pasa pero es solo porsi las moskas (ademas para ke de paso me suban un poko mi desinflado ego) :)

Chabelaaaaa ;P  nos leemos (el proximo capitulo sera mas largo que este, clarines)


	2. 1 Y el Fuego bailaba tango con el Sol

 -"**...esto pienso bla bla**"- o.. –"-bla bla"- penso –Inserta aki tu pesonaje-

(cosas ke yo agrego y descripciones)

Blah blah –"blA BLA"-

Cambio de Escena ; -----------------------------------

Capitulo 2

Y el fuego bailaba tango con el sol

-"¡¡A LEVANTAAAAAARSE TODOS!!"- akane corria por las multiples habitaciones la casa en donde vivia, -"¡KERO-CHAN! ¡Tu a preparar el desayuno!"- Y entra a la habitación que corpartian Yue y Keroberos –"¡¡VAMOS VAMOS!! Que la mañana no dra todo el dia"-  Y comienza a golpear mas fuerte a un la olla ke tenia en su mano con la espátula de  madera.

-"podrias...tan solo...¡CALLARTE!"- Kero abrio sus ojos (pfft rojos de ira contra akane) –"¡TE OI HACE MEDIA AHORA!"-

-"yo solo...keria...ke..snif snif...te levantaras junto a yue-san...para...que vallas a preparar el desatuno...snif snif.."- y sale de la habitación sollozando levenmente

-"..."- Yue baja de su litera y se encamina al baño.

-"aaa seguir durmiendo..."- y sin mas kero se da vuelta y continua...durmiendo.

Ahora todos escuchamos una pekeña rillisa, un pokitin macabra. Y en la puerta aparece una sombra con lo que parece un baso. 

----------------------Abajo, en el primer piso--------------------

En el comedor, sentada frente a la mesa de comer, nos encontramos con sakura, la crecida sakura xD. Ella sigue teniendo ese aire de ternura e inocencia que la rodeaba de pequeña, su pelo se ah alargado con los años, y su rostro a madurado como tambien lo hizo su cuerpo. Sakura ahora era una joven atractiva para mucho hombres, claro que no salia mucho de casa, por su "hija" (siempre decia eso cuando no keria salir, aunque todos pensaban que akane era su prima), pero tampoco no se encerraba y habia tenido un par de novios (que no habian resultado). La personalidad de sakura no cambio con los años, solo se perfecciono por asi decirlo y :) maduro mucho en algunos aspectos, aunque sigue callendo en las bromas que le hacen sus amigos.

Sakura voltea levemente la cabeza, dejando en la mesa su te –"¡AKANE! ¡¡¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A KERO!!! (plop) NO TE DEFENDERE SI EL SE ENFADA CONTIGO"-

XD Unos pasos apresurados por la escalera, aununcian que Keroberos y la pequeña akane han bajado al primer piso.

-"¡TE VOY A AGARRAR MOCOSA! TE METERE ESE BASO POR EL ------- Y ALLI--- ---------- Y------- (mejor dejare lo demas censurado...)"- Kero corria de un lago a otro en su forma original, persiguiendo a la pobre Akane (pobre?)

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMA SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"- 

Sakura (pfft instinto maternal!) se levanta sobresaltada de la silla y corre al patio, de donde provenian los gritos.

-"¡¡¡MAMA SAKURA!!! KERO-EIGA KERO-EIGA"- Akane corrio al regazo de Sakura, La pequeña con el susto que le habia metido kero se habia puesto a tartamudear y le costaba expresarse (pfft siempre ke ella molestaba a kero y el se vengaba, pasaba lo mismo.).

-"¡KEROBEROS!"- kero ante el grito de su ama, para en seco.

-"¡PERO! ¡SAKURITA!"- kero se asusto igual que akane, su ama nunca le decia keroberos.

-"Kero al desayuno, Akane a bañarse que tienes colegio"- la voz de sakura habia vuelto a su tipica dulzura y calma (de casi siempre ¬_¬!)

-"¿y Yue?"- Kero ya se venia venir la tipica respuesta de las "niñas kinomoto".

Sakura mira a yue, que estaba detrás de ella, parado en la puerta hacia eel patio.

-" :) Tu yue siéntate en el Estar y espera a que Kero tenga todo para el desayuno"- Akane asintió y corre a los brazos de yue.

-"igual que con Clow, siempre el favorito, pfft"-

Una vez terminado el desayuno, pfft esta bien no se le podia llamar desayuno, kero no cocina muy bien que digamos, pero Sakura insites en que si practica mejorara. Bueno cmoo ivamos, una vez terminado el desayuno todos se dispersaron a sus respectivas actividades :P.

¡TODOS AL COLEGIO! 

¿Qué como?, bueno sakura (2do medio) con la carta "create", creo los diplomas de enseñanza basica para kero (8avo basiko) y los de enseñanza media para Yue (3ero medio), y asi no tuviesen que estar todo el dia en casa (pfft sakura ke es loka...yo preferiria eso xD broma..).

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura como siempre llegaba después que todos, pero se habia encontrado con Tomoyo en la entrada del colegio 

Tomoyo sigue siendo como en la primaria, su rostro inocente no parece haber sido dejado atrás por los años, pero como todos igual se transformo un poco. Su cuerpo es de una adolecente al igual que el de sakura, guapas las dos llaman un poko la atención delos jóvenes, sin exagerar. Tomoyo ahora tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, pero se dejo dos mechones largos que caen hacia su pecho, es un poco mas alta que sakura pero ambas tienen la misma contextura.

-"Hola Sakura-Chan..."- La voz de nuestra (puaj) dulce Tomoyo parecia preocupada.

Sakura nota eso –"¿que te sucede Tomoyo? (¿sabian que Tomoyo es un pez?...muy feo, en serio) ¿Te sientes mal? "-

-"no sakura, es tan solo que..."-

-"cuentame"- askura no queria presionar a su amiga, pero ya deberían estar dentro de sus aulas.

-"Es solo que, creo que en casa de mi tia Yakari hay fantasmas"- Sakura cae al piso.

-"¡Sakura! Esto es serio, yo estando alli..."

--Flash Back---

Tomoyo juega con su pequeña prima Ukio, U-chan de cariño. Bien estaba jugando con ella a la peloa en el patio, hacia mucho calor y el sol pegaba fuerte en donde ellas estaban.

-"U-chan, esperame aquí que te traere jugo"- Tomoyo le esboza una sonrisa a la pequeña niña, que se alegra con lo que habia dicho su prima.

-"¡juhu! ¡Juhu! Kero ¡juhu!"- comienza a hacer cosillas con sus brazos como festejando. (ke ternuuuraaaa)

Tomoyo entra a la casa y la pequeña se queda sola afuera, jugando con su pelota.

En la cocina Tomoyo tenia listos los jugos y vuelve al patio.

-"¡U-CHAN!"-

Los basos caen y se rompen.

-"UPAA!!! UPA!!! Jijijiji "- La bebe estaba flotando en el aire, como si alguien la lanzara hacia arriba.

-"VEN AQUÍ UKIO QUE PUEDES LASTIMARTE" y como por arte de magia (alguna novedad...) la bebe vuelve al suelo, en donde la recoge una asustada Tomoyo.

------FIN FLASH BACK-----

-"!TOMOYO¡ eso puede ser peligroso para Ukio"- Sakura lucia igual de alterada que Tomoyo

-"lo sé, por eso..."-  Tomoyo le toma las manos a Sakura –"por eso queria perdirte tu ayuda"-

-"¡¡Y yo tengo que ver con fantasmas!!...me dan miedo"- Sakura le hace un puchero a Tomoyo, como diciendo que no le pida ese favor.

-"pero sakura, tu eres la maestra de las cartas, ¡puedes con esto!, ademas..."- los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminan de un color rojo y a su alrededor se hace una atmosfera tenebrosa. –"ademas hace mucho que no usas mis trajes..."

Sakura de instinto, ve su reloj.

-"ESTAMOS MUY ATRASADAS"- agarra la mano de Tomoyo y sale disparada hacia la escuela.

Sakura para en la puerta del colegio.

-"Crei ver a alguien tras...la..¡¡¡AAAA!!! ATRASADAS"-  y vuelve a su carrera.

------------------------------------------------------

-"Esa presencia es de..."-

-"¡KEROBEROS!"- La maestra golpea la cabeza de Kero con una regla –"¿¡¡cual es la respuesta del problema!!?"-

-"¿ese es un problema? ¿Esta en chino acaso? No entiendo nada.."

Otro golpe en la cabeza para Kero, sumada a la risa de sus compañeros –"CLARO QUE ESTA EN CHINO, esta clase es "CHINO AVANZADO", salga a la puerta y trapee el puso hasta que termine la hora"-

-"pero si para eso falta mucho profesora, mejor me quedo aquí"-

-"SALGA AHORA LE DIGO, O LLAMARA AL SUBDIRECTOR"-

Resignado, golpeado y humillado, kero se levanta de su pupitre y a paso lento camina hacia la salida –"si kisiera que me gritasen, me kedaria en casa con sakura y akane"-

-"¿DIJO ALGO JOVEN?"

-"ke me kedaria un casco con sakura (la flor) y alambre"-

-"SALGA DE INMEDIATO"- la profesora tenia la vena inchada en su frente...

-------------------------------------------

-"uy es tan guapo.."-

-"¿no sale con nadie?"-

-"no, siempre anda solo"-

-""tan guapo que es y solo, les digo esta loko"-

-"loka estas tu por el, ajajajaja"-

Y asi los rumores ivan y evnian para  el pobre Yue, habian muchas chicas guapas enamoradas de el, pero el ni les hablaba. Se Pasaba los recesos solo comiendo su almuerzo y en clases solo atendia a la profesora, no falta decir que era uno de los mejores alumnos.

°°°!!!!!RING¡¡¡¡¡°°° (timbre para entrar al colegio)

Todos entraron hacia sus respectivas Aulas de clases.

-"Alumnos hoy yo tengo programado hacerles un examen sorpresa de álgebra, sobre la materia de este ultimo mes"- Todos los alumnos refunfuñaron, alguno dijero noooo en voz baja y otros simplemente sacaron sus utiles para la prueba –"...pero ante el sorpresivo ingreso de una nueva alumna a este grado, la prueba ah sido cambiada para tres dias mas"-

Ahora todos  sonreían alegremente, aunque no tanto, porque de igual modo se les haria la prueba.

-"Señorita Kamiya, entre por favor"- una joven de tez palida, pelo largo y muy negro y unos grandes y (cursi xD) hermosos ojos verde agua, entra en el aula. –"ella es Aome Kamiya, viene de Inglaterra"-

-"Espero que nos llevemos bien"- La joven hace una reberencia, todos los jóvenes quedaron embeesados con su belleza, las chicas solo refunfuñaban y murmuraban que no era tan linda.

-"como ella es nueva en el colegio, en la ciudad y hasta en el pais, quiero que la hagan sentir acogida y en casa"- La maestra voltea su mirada hacia Yue –"y usted joven Yue, siendo el mejor estudiante de esta clase, ayudara a la joven Aome a adaptarse educacionalmente al grado."-

-"..."- Yue

-"..."-Aome

-"...noooh..."- algunas alumnas

-"...pfft..."- Yo xD

-----------------------

-"AKANE!"- un joven moreno corre hacia la pequeña con un balon de football soccer. –"¿Quieres jugar a ser jugadores de futbol?"-

-"no, Alan,  mejor juguemos a ser espias y espiamos a ver que hacen los otros niños"- la niña se entusiasma con su idea.

-"¡noooh!, juguemos a que somos zombies y quermos...¿que quieren los zombies?"- Nore cordaba que hacian los zombies

estas peleas de niños, eran comunes entre estos dos "casi hermanos".

NDA: que tal?...ksia lo alargue pero por ahora lo dejare asi...  ;P


End file.
